


the Grimm reality of Time Travel

by 1noel11



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Assassin Clint Barton, Assassin Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Past Drug Use, SHIELD, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, X-Men References, badass klaus hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1noel11/pseuds/1noel11
Summary: In an attempt to stop the Vanyapoclaypse, Five teleports them all back in time to when they were 13.Klaus isn't totally ready to leave his life behind and it's not just Ben who tags along on the trip into the past.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Klaus Hargreeves & Clint Barton, Klaus Hargreeves & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	1. The First mission back

The trip back into the past was rather uneventful for Klaus, other than Ben be alive, nothing had really changed. Reginald is still an asshole who hates children. Most Of his disappointment is pointed at Klaus. Klaus is still on lookout duty 90% of the time. Last but not least and it hurts a little, they think he's reverted back into being a junkie.

Klaus had sworn he would never do drugs again. He made a promise to his team. 

Klaus is currently on lookout duty thinking back to his old team when an arrow pierces the neck of the guy running at Klaus. The sickening squelch is a satisfying sound as he chokes on blood. Klaus walks over him pulling the arrow out in muscle memory, he rushes into the entrance “WE GOT INCOMING!” 

He realizes he's a second too late as they're already engaging the mercenary group. 

Klaus steals a gun and shooting with precision as he works his way around, the archer appears at his side firing fast and deadly, casually taking the arrow from Klaus with a nod.

“Lovely weather we're having, huh Hawkeye?” Klaus quips freezing at the reply

“I always carry an umbrella.” the archer spins shooting over Klaus's shoulder. The other is an older teen, maybe two years older. He grabs Klaus and hauls ass running and jumping over an information desk. Klaus ducks under it as gunfire follows them

“You have a lot of explaining to do Klaus.” The archer hisses looking up and throwing a knife in the direction of one of the gunmen

“Can we do this when we’re not being shot at.” They both rise up shooting, Klaus doesn't know where the gun came from. He looks to the ghost of a lady meaning through the carnage “Hey!?”

“There's two more they've got one of you cornered.” She replies before gasping with a startled you can see me

Klaus and Hawkeye are running moving in tandem. Klaus’s hands glow blue as he sees Ben is down and concise, the guns fly out of the mercenary’s hands and Hawkeye puts two knives through their necks. They don't stop till they're on ben. 

Hawkeye feels for a pulse “he's alive, wounded but alive.” the archer looks up as the other have begun to gather around 

“Thanks for the assist” Klaus states offering a still glowing hand, even though he can't see the archers face, he knows they’re smiling as they shake it.

“It was fun. Can I go? Or are you going to put me through a wall too?” he reaches up running a hand through the matted blonde hair. He doesn't react to Allison’s attempt to rumor him and Luthors attempt to cave in his face.

A smoke bomb and the teenaged archer is gone without a trace.

Even with the unexpected help, the mission was considered a success. Reginald even agreed and gave them the night off.

After Ben woke up they all found themselves in the attic.

“SO Klaus who was that guy? You two were awfully chummy” Diego asks

“An old friend, he doesn't remember me though.” Klaus hums

“His names Clint.” Ben supplies from where he's leaning on Klaus “I assume you guys are talking about the guy with the bow?”

“Yeah. so how did you know him?” Five asks “cause he moved like an assassin”

“He's the one who got me sober back before the jump” Klaus waves one of his hands “he pulled me out of a …” he's at a loss of words, how does he explain that exactly? “He pulled me out of a canal in Venice”

That got some curious glances “And no, I don't know why or how I ended up in Venice.” he cuts off “it's not important anymore since I don't do that shit anymore”

The others slowly nod and break off into their own conversations about training Vanya away from Dad. Klaus leans back against the wall thinking if Clint Knew? Who else did? And How? 


	2. Hawkeye's return

Klaus sighs it's been six months since Hawkeye made contact and then disappeared again. He stares at his ceiling unable to sleep, nothing but the usual ghosts conversing amongst themselves. Klaus was quick to put in a strict set of rules and even quicker to make a demonstration of the one ghostie who didn't listen. 

He sits up at the shadow that passes over by the window before circling ten minutes later and a slightly familiar blonde face sits outside his window balanced on the windowsill. 

Klaus jimmys the window open as quietly as he can his eyes going to his hands as he signs up for an adventure?”

Klaus signs back with a smile ‘always. What do I need?’

Clint shifts in, Klaus flicks his hand disabling the camera. Clint goes to Klaus closet and throws some of the black clothes at him

Klaus changes in front of the other, neither caring much.

Klaus turns following Clint out. He grabs Clint’s side as Clint fries a grappling arrow up to the next rooftop. 

“So how'd you do it?” Clint asks

“I've got a few ideas,” Klaus shoulders the holster and lets Clint tie the bandana around his face “but first,”

He turns and grabs Clint in a hug “it's good to see you, Clint. Who else knows?”

“no one I've found. I was a little confused at first but I put it together fast, I was with Nat when we got pulled back. She's still with Red Room.” Clint returns the hug, strong and hard. A few cuts and bruises are fresh as he smiles before pulling on his mask and gear.

“Let's walk and talk yeah? And start from the beginning,” Clint leads the way as they patrol. Klaus complies telling everything from getting notified for dad's funeral to the almost apocalypse and time travel “it was just natural to reach out for you and Nat in astral projection. I wanted to say goodbye.” 

Klaus looks to his silent companion as he considers this “I can work with this.” he nods “I could always use help getting back at Jacquees and Barney. And I can get us more vigilante and theft jobs.-” 

Klaus tunes him out. He had said us. Us. _ US. _ he blinks shaking his hands “whoa. whoa. hang on what do you mean us?” he pretends he doesn’t see Clint's body language change. 

“I thought you could come with me, we can get a jumpstart on our lives again. Get a head start in dismantling the red room. Unless you want to stay with your family.” he waves his hand in the direction of the manor and sounds so hurt. Klaus wants to cry as he remembers He, nat and the avengers were Clint's family.

Klaus jerks looking at the sudden addition oot they're ghostly entourage “it's not that, you just caught me off guard.” the ghost is a young woman, covered in blood, her throat slit and clothes are torn. He grimaces “I want to stay till Christmas, then I'm all for jumping ship.” he looks at Clint who is nodding and motions for him to lead the way used to Klaus's jumpiness

Klaus reaches out o the ghost “hey” he conjures her so Clint can see and listen in as well “can you show us to your body?”

The two follow behind the crying ghost winding down to the street and halfway across the town. The body had been dumped in the park in the fountain. 

Klaus gets the ghost to sit down behind him he can hear Clint putting in the call about finding a body “hey we're going to hand it over to the police, they'll find your killer ok?”

She sniffs and nods “thank you”

“Of course” Klaus whispers “stay here ok? Go with the detectives when they show up” she nods again. 

Klaus and Clint disappear waiting around as POlice appear. They watch as police search around and look for who made the call. They watch all the body is bagged and carted off. Klaus waves to the ghost and she waves goodbye

Clint assures Klaus he’ll keep tabs on the investigation

“Christmas day 12 am sharp,” Klaus says as they make way back to the Academy “I'll meet you on the roof”

“It's a date.” Clint pulls Klaus into a hug “see you in a few months.”

Klaus jumps across the alleyway to his fire escape and into his window, he rolls through and comes out sitting on his bed. He looks back to see Clint give a salute before disappearing out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try to keep update regular and the chapters will get longer


	3. Christmas Morning car chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus meets some of Clints more dangerous friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is definitely not having an existential crisis while he tries to keep up with the fast-paced crazy that follows Clint Barton

Klaus slips through the house, he has thirty minutes till midnight. He leaves presents in the sitting room with a note. He looks up at the painting of the family, the only difference from before is Vanya is now in the painting instead of Reginald. While they might have grown together over Vanya to train her, and with Ben and that's he's alive. 

He's going to miss Ben but they were only close because Ben had been forced to follow Klaus. He's going to miss all of them he supposes. But they stopped being his family years ago. 

Klaus turns hearing someone approaching. 

“Klaus?” Allison whispers, not wanting to wake their father or Pogo

“Hey, Allison” he responds just as quietly. 

“What are you doing up? Don't tell me you're sneaking out tonight.” she comes further in and sees the presents on the coffee table, eyes wide as she looks back to him

“Not just sneaking out. I'm leaving.” Klaus whispers

“What?” he crosses the room to pull her into a hug and he feels her stiffen. He doesn't look at her face as he speaks, his eyes glued to the stairs hoping none of the other siblings wake up.

“I'm glad you woke up, I had it in my head it would be easier to sneak out if no one was awake. But I needed to say goodbye” he tightens the hug and Alison returns it, he rubs her back hearing her start to cry.

“How long?” 

He doesn't have a good answer for that “there are just too many bad memories here, ally. I have to go.” a glance to the clock in the corner tells him he has five minutes

“Take me with you.” he stiffens as she says that. He steps back and looks at her and she gasps. He wonders what she sees to get that reaction.

“You're needed here. Take care of Vanya and Ben for me. And hit Luther and Diego when they start being stupid.” he squeezes her arms before drifting back “and knock some sense into five while you're at it.”

He watches her face become serious tears running down her face “I heard a rumor-”

Klaus watches as an arm wraps around his sister's neck, putting her into a chokehold. And then Clint's lowering her onto the couch. the archer doesn't look sympathetic at all.

“Did you have to choke her?”

“Dude she was going to rumor you, besides its 12:10. You're late. Now come on. Our ride’s not going to wait forever” Clint whisper-yells taking the stairs two at a time back up to Klaus's room.

Klaus starts to follow before backtracking; he reaches down checking for Alison's pulse and breaths out “bye Ally” 

Klaus runs up the stairs, recalling old training from his boot camp with SHIELD to run silently. 

He grabs his backpack and throws it out the window to Clint who catches it slinging it around his shoulders. Klaus grabs the rope as Clint falls backward into a flip to land on his feet in the dumpster below.

Klaus repels down wincing at the rope burns as he untangles himself, he offers a hand to Clint who takes it and jumps out of the dumpster.

“You are a magnet for trash, maybe you should be called Dumpsterboy” Klaus snickers as they race through the shadows.

“What did you call me? Number Four.” Clint retorts leading the way down the street towards the cemetery. He hears Clint laughing despite not having seen him glance back he knows Clint saw the unimpressed glare

“So why are we going to the place of my nightmares?” Klaus asks

“Its the meeting place. Our get-away car isn't exactly quiet.” Clint takes a running start, grabbing the cast iron fence twisting his body up and vaulting the fence

“You're lucky my backpack is closed,” Klaus grumbles as he pushes the gate open to follow him in. The air instantly grows colder and he can see the mob of ghosts starting to crawl out of their graves “you better have a good reason for this Barton.”

He dodges graves as they run for the back gate.

“Or what you're going to sick a ghost on me?” Clint calls with a laugh. Damn, he forgot how fast the archer was. He's not even dodging graves running over them and vaulting headstones when need be.

Klaus focuses, a ghastly hand reaches up grabbing Clint's ankle and immediately faceplants into the graveyard dirt.

He stops to catch his breath from cackling, he feels like his lungs are about to burst between the running and laughing.

Klaus looks around even the angrier spirits are stifling laughs. He smiles seeing his childhood tormenters lighten and come a step closer to moving on to whatever afterlife.

“Haha, Now let me up!” Clint thrashes against the unseen hold

“Apologize.” Klaus walks up to the archer

“I'm sorry I made you run through a graveyard. Speaking of graves… you gonna change your name again?” Clint asks 

Klaus makes a face looking through the ghost of a smallpox victim to look at clint. he waves a hand dismissing the specter “I don't know. But I'm keeping my code name as Grimm. It's to fitting.” he catches Clint hand and pulls him to his feet 

“You got more than enough time to worry about that later,” they both turn as the lights of a car break through the night. The ghosts begin screaming about the noise of the engine.

“That's Robbie.” Clint chirps

“Robbie?” Klaus asks

“He becomes the Ghost Rider.” Clint supplies as they run to the gate. Clint scaring the life out of the teenager sitting in the driver seat of the old black car.

“Get in, my uncle doesn't know I snuck out. He’ll kill me if he finds out I took the charger out.” Robbie says. LCInt slides in the passenger seat while Klaus slides in the back seat

“Robbie this is Klaus. A.K.A. Grimm, and formerly number FOur of the umbrella Academy. Klaus this is my street racing buddy Robbie.” Clint supplies as an introduction

“You're part of the Umbrella Academy. That's pretty awesome.” Robbie says pulling out and they're headed towards the bayside of Hamilton 

“SO how’d you two meet?” Robbie asks glancing in the rearview as blue lights fill the car. The passengers both grab hold as the car is spun in a 180 racing past the officer chasing them

“He helped stop a bank robbery” Klaus supplies looking out the back window. He grabs the front bumper of the car with his abilities and slams it into the ground flipping the cruiser.

Two more come off side roads. Clint rolls the window down drawing the bow, from under the ratty purple hoodie. Klaus supposes it could hide anything. He notches an arrow as he leans out. Klaus leans forward grabbing his ankles as he looks out the window. 

The arrow flys and an explosion rock the street. Blowing up one of the chasing police cruisers, as Robbie evades more police flying through the streets. Clint picking them off when they get to close. 

Robbie kills the engine and coasts into a parking space with the lights off. Cruisers fly past them not noticing the vintage car.

“You sure you don't want to come to Korea with us?” Clint asks as he steps out of the car

“I'm good, don't contact me again Clint. You are way too crazy for me.” Robbie glares at the other teen and Klaus giggles

“Thanks for the ride. Try not to get caught.” Klaus climbs out

“Stay safe you two,” Robbie adds before pulling away easing into traffic.

Clint stands there holding Klaus’s backpack “you're still in that stupid uniform.” 

Klaus blinks and Clint’s looking at him. He looks down and yeah he is still wearing the Academy uniform. He kinda looks like Five, he giggles thinking about it. Nervous energy wells up thinking about his younger brother searching for him.

“Well excuse me, if this is easier to run around in then my silk pajamas.” he snaps, there's no hostility as he takes in Clint. 

He can't even see the collapsible bow against the archers back “besides how are you running in Cowboy boots?”

Clint rolls his eyes “Come on, and oh Merry Christmas” he offers a box as they walk

Klaus takes the small but long box. It has a comforting weight to it. He opens the box revealing two Colt peacemakers and holsters “well get you a belt to put those on when we get to Seoul.” Klaus looks up confused

“So what are we doing in Korea?” Klaus asks as Clint takes his backpack. 

“Someones has been kidnapping mutant kids.” Clint glances back over his shoulder as he walks “Remy offered to fly us out.”

Klaus stares after the archer “Remy, is which one?”

“Remy is Gambit,” Klaus screams at the red eyes coming out of the shadows at them. A hand covers his mouth, the fingertips callused and cold. the hand flexes over his jaw forcing him to close his mouth and stop screaming.

“If Remy takes his hand away, will youse keep screaming?” the Cajun asks

Klaus nods his head and confusion sparks in the glowing eyes “Clint, mon frère, where da hell did you find dis one?” the eyes never leave his face

“Hell.” Clint laughs “let him go. Remy meet Klaus. Klaus this is Remy, I told you about him.” the archer had reappeared next to them. Klaus flinches against the hand still over his mouth. He bats the hand away and the two laugh at his expense.

“Assholes! All of you.” He shouts dramatically throwing his hands up as he walks in a direction

“Wrong way my friend,” Remy calls

Klaus turns flipping them both off and walks ahead of Remy and Clint as they laugh.

The sun is coming up by the time they're up in the air. Klaus settles into sleep listening to Clint and Remy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is teenagers at this point.  
Klaus and the rest of the UA are 14  
Clint and Robbie are both 16  
Remy is 17  
Alison will be fine


	4. Seoul, South Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus reminisces on meeting his friend and is reminded why Clint is the best at what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? two chapters in one day? more likely then you think.

Klaus smiles waving Goodbye to Remy, the cajun had come to the city to meet some friends and Clint had managed to convince him to wait for them.

Klaus and Clint set up for where they're staying for the trip   
“This was always a lot easier when we had Shield funding,” Klaus says collapsing onto one of the beds  
“Any ghosts?”  
“So many!” Klaus waves a hand, letting the blue pulse off his hand showing the ghosts that had died in the motel. Twelve of which are in the room with them. He throws his arm over his eyes so he doesn't have to look at them.  
“Any that can help us?” clint hums from a few feet away  
“I don't speak Korean.” Klaus deadpans  
Klaus lifts his arm off his eyes as he looks over to Clint who has rolled out his weapon carrier. He sits up to look over the blonde's shoulder to the scattered arrowheads.  
“What are you thinking?” Klaus asks  
“Stocking up on the explosive tips, grappling tips, bolo, and an EMP arrow or two. What do you think Putty arrow?.” Clint says screwing the tips not the arrow shafts  
“No putty arrows. any regulars?” Klaus asks  
“Always have regulars,” Klaus catches the box of plain serrated arrowheads and a handful of shafts is thrown at him. Klaus bats them away and they clatter to the floor  
“Excuse me?!” he gasps, “you said we could go shopping.”  
“If you damaged any of those. I’ll make you a ghost.” as he moves on to set up his quiver  
“Isn't that what we are becoming anyways?” Klaus replies picking up the arrows so he can assemble them   
Clint doesn't say anything so Klaus gets to work listening to the ghosts spitting at them in Korean. Klaus thinks back to how he met Clint all those years ago.  
_He’d been 18 at the time and very very stupid. It'd been four years since Five had vanished, three since Bens death and two since the last time he had walked out of the Academy door with pockets full of stolen goods._  
_Klaus's life was almost over when he couldn't pay the international dealer and had been thrown bound and gagged into the canals of Venice. _  
_The water had been cold enough to shock him out of his high. He couldn't get free and his struggling had caused him to gulp down water and making him sink faster. _  
_He remembers seeing someone dive into the water and swimming towards him. the next thing he remembers is waking up in a hospital._  
_Two people in the chairs next to the bed “you know, it is almost like you wanted to die.”_  
_Klaus blinks the man hadn't even looked up at him. Hundreds of ghosts in the room, there were so many that they began to morph together. But they were all silent._  
_He reaches up but finds his wrists were handcuffed to the bed _  
_“You already woke up once.” the man continues as he closes the folder “My name is Clint Barton, Mr. Hargreeves. I'm going to give you two options, and you're going to listen very carefully”_  
_Klaus had listened because he was afraid of the blonde and his ghosts. Klaus had taken the option of coming to work for him instead of being locked in a cell and forgotten about. _  
_Clint had smiled and reached over unlocking the cuffs “welcome to SHIELD, Mr. Hargreeves. I hope you survive the experience.” he turned to his companion “go call Coulson so he knows where we are.”_  
_Clint didn't let him go anywhere without him. He and the woman, Natasha, had whipped Klaus into a formidable fighter. They had helped him learn his powers despite not having any. Even calling in a few favors with Enhanced individuals to help Klaus learn to control his abilities instead of fear them._  
_He had met the assassin’s handler on his 1 year sober. That day had hurt a lot. That day he was given a badge, gun, and uniform. _  
_Clint and Natasha stood on either side of him as they stand in the office of the Director of SHIELD. Klaus thought the assassins had a lot of ghosts, but the man with an eyepatch had ghosts that weren't even human. Thye chatted around the room going silent when they realized Klaus could see and hear them._  
_Phil Coulson, upon first glance, was an unassuming man, but his ghosts were loud and got up in his face screaming about how they had died. Coulson had__ dismissed them after inducting him into Strike Team Delta._

He tries to recall where Ben was but it escapes him. He's pulled from his thoughts as another sock hits his face  
“What the hell” Klaus looks to his companion whos in his kevlar suit

  
“Get dressed, I've been calling your name for like five minutes, I got a blip on our bad guys” Clint swept out with that.   
Klaus watches the teenager form of his friend go, he had a lot of scars and ghosts already. He wonders about Clint's past, how much a person can suffer before they break completely. To relive some of those traumas cant be good for the human psyche.   
Ten minutes later, Klaus is now wearing the clothes he'd taken from Diego's closet. They head into one of the many street markets so Klaus can get clothes of his own.  
Clint follows after Klaus bartering and paying the sellers.   
Klaus giggles carrying knock off-brand clothes as he rushes to the next booth. He turns expecting the usual quiet presence that had come with Ben and then Clint filled the void. He scans the crowds of dead and the dead but doesn’t see the archer.   
He feels his throat close up as he scans the crowd. He focuses on using his powers to try to summon an English speaking ghost when he feels the pain in his neck. He reaches up pulling a dart out of his neck, he stumbles for the closest booth. Well, Fuck.

  
Klaus groans blinking awake, its dark. There's a group of ghosts shouting, screaming, and spitting in his face. He jerks back slamming into the metal behind him covering his ears. They claw at him but pass harmlessly through instead.  
“Hey whoa it's okay.” a voice echoes around him. He jumps as a hand lands on his arm a pulse of blue spreads out and he sees seven others in the container they were in  
“You still have your powers?” a girl questions  
“What? Where are we?” Klaus waves his hand silencing the ghosts as she shuffles to his feet  
“Were in a shipping crate. I think” A boy says  
Klaus grips the arm holding his feeling the fur under his fingers. He focuses and he hears a gasp. Opening his eyes, he finds he can see in the darkness, but his hands aren't glowing. He looks to his arm and can see the glow just below his skin. He nods to show he had heard them “what everyone's names?”  
“Kurt Wagner,” the boy holding onto him says, his voice is heavy with a European accent. Klaus blinks feeling the tail swish through the air behind him. With Kurt being the closest he can see the collar on the elder's neck.  
“I'm Jubilation Lee but everyone calls me Jubilee.” the girl who had spoken earlier calls from where shes comforting another girl  
“Evan Daniels” the eldest of the group is standing by the door looking ready for a fight  
“Lorna” the girl with Jubilation sniffles  
“Bobby Drake and my friend Sam,” they're closer to the back of the container huddled together.  
“Todd but you can call me Toad” a guy slurs from where he's laying against the wall half dead  
“Your all mutants.” Klaus breaths as he takes in the group.   
He realizes what happened “dammit Clint, I am going to throw you into the astral plane when I get out of here.” he checks everyone over.  
Other then Toad no one was injured too bad.   
He learns they're powers and fails to find holding on the crate with his abilities. What he does learn is none of them can fight, but Jubilee, Bobby, and Sam go to a school in upstate New York. They'd gotten separated from their chaperones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone guess who the kids are?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, so let me know if the formatting is off. and please let me know what you think of the story.


End file.
